


Sparing Injuries

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [25]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Minor Injuries, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Sometimes, on very rare occasions, violence is the answer.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 25 'He struck it in the hopes it would work again'





	Sparing Injuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Notmarysue cares not for your gender specific prompts.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Brian's appearance and behaviour were designed to be as human as possible and the illusion succeeded to the highest level. To the untrained eye, Brian was human from his head to his toes, down to his own personalised quirks. Unfortunately, the expert disguise was so convincing that even those who knew the truth occasionally forgot. In such situations, accidents were bound to happen. Especially with one of his newfound flatmates sparking live electricity every two seconds.

Donald didn't exactly break Brian, rather simply damaged him. It wasn't intentional. Sebastian and he were sparing (an overly fancy word that translated into play fighting) and Brian had been unfortunate enough to get in the way. For a brief second, they thought he might be dead or the robotic equivalent. Luckily, he sat back up pretty quickly. He sat against the wall, trying to recalibrate his senses, and then the real problem revealed itself. His neck was twitching like mad.

"I'm really sorry about this dude" Donald apologised for the fifth time.

"Don't worry about it" Brian sighed. If he could feel pain the whole ordeal would have been awful. Thankfully he couldn't. As it was the whole thing was just mildly annoying which wasn't at all helped by the whirring noise he'd started generating.

"Maybe I could fix it. I mean it can't be more than a few loose wires right?" Sebastian commented. She walked forward only to be swiftly blocked by Brian's hand.

"No" he shouted, genuinely panicking, before calmly down. "No, that's alright. I'll just wait until Victor gets home" while Jonas and Virginia were out on a date Victor found himself stuck on an errand. Due to an oversight on his behalf all the super team meet and greet posters were still littered throughout the area. As a result, a lot of strange, overly imaginative people were going to be hanging around unattended if someone didn't see to them. Since Brian flat out refused to deal with those freaks now they'd found the people they were looking for it fell to Victor to cancel all future meetings, leaving his own charges to look after themselves.

"Fine" Sebastian groaned. Nobody ever let her have any fun.

They stood quietly for a few seconds, trying to think of a conversation topic that would pass the time, but the noise made it impossible to focus. It was loud, grating, and constant. While they tried their best it was impossible to ignore.

"I'm sorry but that's really getting on my nerves," said Donald.

"Oh, I'm sorry my broken neck is annoying you" Brian replied.

"Hang on, I think I have an idea" Sebastian stepped forward again with unusual calm. Confused and slightly curious nobody tried to stop her. She slowly bent down to Brian's level. Then, without warning, she swung her arm out, slapping him in the face.

"Ow," Brian responded out of instinct (or more out of programming) "What was that for?"

"Oh don't be a baby. You don't even feel pain" she rolled her eyes and sprang to her feet.

"That's not the point dumbass" he scowled.

"Dude your neck" Donald commented.

"What about it?" Asked Brian, who had temporarily stopped caring and shifted his attention to the unprovoked attack

"It's stopped twitching" Brian raised his head to his neck. Donald was right, it was fixed. In fact, it was working smoother than it had in months.

"This doesn't justify you hitting me" he pointed out.

"Hmph you're welcome" Sebastian huffed in response.


End file.
